An ever-increasing consumer demand, improved technological advancements (e.g., hardware/software infrastructure), and industry collaboration has driven significant growth in modern telecommunication networks and continues to drive its evolution. Indeed, each iteration or “next generation” of network capabilities, e.g., represented by standards promulgated by a Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), interconnects more devices, improves network bandwidth, increases data-rates, and so on. For example, a transition from 3rd Generation (3G) networks to 4th Generation (4G) networks introduced new network services and connected mobile devices to third party data networks such as the Internet. More recently, a transition is underway from existing 4G networks to new 5G networks, which provides a new service-oriented architecture for provisioning network services/resources in a dynamic, scalable, and customizable fashion (e.g., micro-services, Network Functions Virtualization (NFV), etc.) However, while many of these networks provide robust security for air-interface communications (e.g., between User Equipment (UE) and Radio Access Networks (RANs), security within respective core networks varies between mobile service providers based on their own policies, standards, maturity, and so on. In turn, these varying levels of security make inter-operability, roaming, and network resource sharing between these mobile service providers complicated and expensive.